1. Field
Provided is a pharmaceutical composition including a bispecific anti-c-Met/anti-EGFR antibody and a c-Src inhibitor and a method of preventing and/or treating cancer including co-administering a bispecific anti-c-Met/anti-EGFR antibody and a c-Src inhibitor to a subject in need thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
c-Met is a membrane receptor which regulates embryonic development and wound healing, and its abnormal activation causes the tumor growth. EGFR is a membrane receptor involved in several cell functions such as cell growth and migration, and the overexpression or mutation of EGFR results into tumor formation. c-Src is a downstream mediator of several cell signaling pathways including the EGFR and c-Met pathways.
Various drugs capable of targeting the proteins above have been developed. For example, the EGFR monoclonal antibody (mAb) erbitux is used for colorectal tumor treatment; the c-Met small molecule (SM) inhibitor crizotinib is used for treatment of ALK-driven lung cancer; the c-Src SM inhibitor dasatinib is used for treatment of Chronic Phase Philadelphia chromosome positive Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia (CP-CML), each of which has been approved by the FDA.
However, cancer therapies that use such drugs exhibit anticancer effects only on specific types of cancers, and thus have limitations in their indications and/or have no sufficient therapeutic effect on various cancers or mutant cancers.
Thus, more effective treatments for cancer are needed in view of the limitations of current cancer therapies targeting EGFR, c-Met, and c-Src, such as a multiple combination therapy that targets 2 or more of the aforementioned biomolecules.